


just go

by ODed_on_jingle_jangle



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not Happy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODed_on_jingle_jangle/pseuds/ODed_on_jingle_jangle
Summary: She sits on the edge of her bed and traces her scars and thinks—
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	just go

She wants to be okay. She’s released, at least. The band-aid was soggy and loose, dangling at the very edge of the wound. Before it could inevitably be peeled away, she spared herself some dignity and ripped it off herself. There should be some kind of relief in this, she thinks. The heartbreak happened, she doesn’t have to agonize over anticipating it anymore. Doesn't have to tiptoe upon needles and listen for the other shoe to drop. 

Sometimes there is. 

But sometimes she’s just empty.

Sometimes she tucks herself into the yellow sweatshirt that isn’t really hers like a turtle tucking into its shell and hides inside the worn fleece lining. Sometimes she pulls up the hood even though she’s in the house, reaches under it and runs her fingers across the scars in her scalp. 

She sits on the edge of her bed and traces her scars and thinks, _you ruined my life, but here I am, wearing your clothes and missing you anyway._


End file.
